Welcome to the Glade
by Day Dreamers Nation
Summary: Emmy is the new kid to arrive at her Glade. Entering a new world is hard and painful, but she knows that something big is happening. She was made to be in the Glade. To Be in the Mace, she was made to be a runner. And she knows deep down that there is some connection between her and Leo. But in the Glade, you never know what will happen. It's all about Order and Survival.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Glade

The new world is black. There is a tight space that surrounds me and leaves me desperate for fresh air. Of course, I can't remember what that would feel like. I don't remember anything. Where I am and how I got here are all mysteries that drive me insane. I need to know something.

I look into my memory, which barely exists, and cling to whatever is clear to me. My name is Emmy.

Emmy. Emmy What? I don't know. All I know is that I know nothing. My eyes dart around in complete darkness and I strain to focus on something. I bang on the surface in front of me out of frustration and let out a long un-ending shriek. My throat is cracked and dry, and I estimate that I haven't eaten or drunken anything for awhile.

"Let me out!" I screech. My hands repeatedly pound on the metal box I'm encased in as I attempt to break myself free.

"Let me out of here!" I shriek. The lid of the box is opened just as I slam my foot against it, sending it soaring through the air. I hear a couple quick gasps and shouts of warning coming from outside and I jump up and out of the box, backing away from the people who have unleashed me. A couple boys, probably no older than 18 stand before me, and a girl about 16 watch me with curious eyes. I position myself away from them and look at my surroundings.

"Calm down Kid," the girl calls me. I turn to her and stare into her deep gaze. Her silver eyes show she is just as curious as I am.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And what is here?" I ask repeatedly. Each question after another leaves my lips as I try to figure out where I am.

"Tell us your name. You remember that, don't you," The girl demands. I watch her as she takes two steps towards me. So I take two steps away. Pair of arms wrap around me and I jolt, spinning to face someone new. A boy standing about 5'10 towers over me, his brown waves slightly covering his eyes.

"Back off Leo, she is still revering from her awakening," the girl states. Leo takes steps back and I watch each step he takes.

"What's your name?" Leo asks. I stare at him and my muscles relax as if I have seen him before. The whole place seems familiar to me. I stand straighter than before and blink twice.

"Emmy," I state. Then I turn to the girl. "My name is Emmy. Now answer my questions." I demand. The girl walks over to me and stops two feet away.

"I know you probably have many questions, but you need time to relax. We will start your tour tomorrow morning." She says. I blink rapidly and let out a sigh, turning my head to the ground, and then back at the world around me. There are walls that surround the community, large ones made of stone that are so rusted they might chip if I were to touch it. But it shows they have held firm for many years. I am perplexed by the walls that I begin to walk towards them, completely dazed by them.

"Hold it." The girl grabs my arm and I look at her again.

"You've just arrived, you need to get ready for the night," she says, beginning to lead me through the group of other teens that surround me.

"Sophie, come here. Get…Emmy situated in the homestead." The girl states, and then pushes me forward towards the crowd. It parts as a smaller girl about 5'4" wiggles her way through the crowd and towards me. Her blonde hair shines behind her and large blue eyes stare into mine.

"Hi, welcome to the Glade."

"What is this place?" I ask, sitting on the cot laid out in the large room. Fresh light from the sun seeps through the windows and illuminates the room. The walls are made of red brick and the windows have bars.

"I feel like I'm in a jail. Why was I sent here? Who sent us here? How did I-"

"Kid, shut up." Sophie interrupts my train of thoughts. I straighten up and furrow my eyebrows.

"Why is everyone calling me Kid? I look like I'm older than you." I retort. Sophie rolls her large eyes and smirks.

"I highly doubt that." She replies, grabbing a blanket and pillow from a box in the corner and handing them to me. "I'm 19. And my guess is that you are around 16 or 17." She replies. My eyes widen at the statement.

"Nine-teen? You look like you could be 14." I reply. She nods and sits down on the cot next to me.

"I know, everyone judges me for it. But one thing is for sure, I'm older than a lot of people here. And I'm calling you Kid because that's the name we give all the new Gladers." She states. I let out another long sigh.

"Okay then, what is a Glader?" I ask.

"We are. All the people who live in the Glade are called Gladers. That's the way it is. Always has been since I could remember. I was in the first group to arrive. About 24 of us or so. Mostly boys, about four girls. We got supplies and everything needed in a box once a week. Kids every month," she further explains to me. Then she stands and dusts off her black pants.

"Would you like to change?" she asks. I nod and stand up.

"You know, you are really pretty. In a girly girl kind of way." Sophie states, adding a small half grin. I open my mouth to speak, but then can't think of a way to form words.

"I…I don't know what I look like." I mumble. Sophie nods.

"Of course you don't. No one did. But here, follow me," she commands, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the doors and down a long hallway. She makes a sharp turn into another room, though this one hotter than the other. She places me in front of a large mirror that covers most of the wall. It's weird, I remember the name, all the names, but there are no memories to pin point how I know it all.

"Get a look at yourself," Sophie appears beside me and grins, giving my hand a tight squeeze, then turning and disappearing down another hallway. I look at myself, dazed and amazed at the same time. My skin is tan, indicating I have worked outside before. The olive complexion matched with dark spiral brown curls that reach down to my shoulders, and a large pair of hazel eyes. The colors, everything is so familiar but I can't remember how I know.

The idea of not knowing makes me miserable, and I let some tears trickle down my cheek. I try to hide them but I can't. Eventually Sophie returns with a handful of clothes and a pair of boots. A large smile is plastered on her face and I can tell she is excited about my reaction.

"Aren't you a looker." She states. Then hands me the clothing.

"It gets hot most of the time, so I got you some shorts. The socks are nice, keep your toes from getting too cold or hot. And stinky. There is a tank top and button up to go over it. Sorry the colors aren't very appealing, but we don't have much to work with," she says. Then she pats the pile and disappears down the hall. I stand in front of the mirror again and begin to change into the new clothes. The boots are lightweight, but sturdy and my shirt is comfortable for everything. I turn to look at myself in the mirror again and whimper.

"Who are you?" I ask myself, knowing I won't be given an answer. The old clothes I had are left in a pile on my cot and I pop my head out of the room looking for Sophie, but she has disappeared. So much for my guide.

Everyone is rushing through the doors towards the exit and I grab one boy who is quickly passing by.

"What's going on?" I ask. He looks down at me red waves bouncing around.

"Are you the Kid?" he asks. I nod.

"Apparently. I was supposed to be with Sophie, but I can't find her." I state. He nod and wraps his arm around me, leading me through the sea of people and down the stairs to a cafeteria, filled with teens, 60 or so of them who are all chatting and working.

"I'm Hawk." He states. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Does everyone have interesting names?" I ask. He shrugs. "Well, there is Soc, Mary, Marx, our precious leader Ada." He states. I look towards who he is pointing to and spot Ada. She is the girl I first met.

"And her second in command Leo." He adds pointing to the other taller blonde boy. I nod and begin to follow Hawk to a table with others. Sophie talks over carrying two trays of food and places them beside me.

"I knew you would find this place!" she exclaims, handing me a tray. I look down at the mix, rice and some sort of meat. My stomach growls and I realize how hungry I really was.

"Emmy, that's your name?" Hawk asks. I nod and turn to him.

"Yes. Who...when. Can someone explain to me where I am?" I ask. Hawk and Sophie smile and are about to answer, when a voice booms behind me.

"Welcome to the Glade." A familiar voice sounds. I turn and come face to face with Leo.

He stares into my eyes, "I know who you are."


	2. Walls and Memories

Leo crosses the room and I wait turning my back to him, keeping my gaze on the plate in front of me. I feel Leo's gaze burning into my back and I try not to face him. The situation is not right. I barely know myself, and I don't know how Leo can really know me.

"You're face is familiar. I went through the changing once. And I know that you did something here. Or will do something," Leo states, his voice booming behind me. I shake my head, a searing pain causing me to groan.

"Lay off of the Kid," Hawk growls. I look up at Hawk and notice him glaring, of course at Leo. The laughter and chatter is only background noise now. No one says anything.

"I know what I saw, and she may not remember who she is, but I do," Leo finally breaks the silence. Then he walks away. I stare at my food and notice a change of atmosphere. What was once excitement and curiosity for the new Kid was now silence. I only hear the sound of forks and knives against plates.

"You Okay?" Sophie asks. I nod, holding my head.

"Just a..headache. Too much to think through," I state.

"What is with the silence?" I hear. When I turn around, Ada stands before me, a knowing smile on her face. Then she takes a seat across from me, her arms crossed.

"I thought that I should be one to welcome you. I understand you may have a lot of questions," she says. I scoff.

"That's an understatement." I laugh. Ada nods.

"Of course, tomorrow everything will be explained. But for now, I just wanted to brief you on everything. At 7 in the morning, 2, and 8 we have our meals. Of course you can come in and ask for a snack from Helen and Andrew, they are the cooks. Tomorrow the tour will start right after breakfast. The day after you will train for whichever job you will be assigned. Enjoy your dinner."

"Will you be giving me the tour tomorrow?" I ask. Ada shakes her head.

"No, I have to work with the Runners. I'll have my third in command train you. Marx is commander of the Runners, and he needs a break. So Marx with meet you here," she states, getting up and walking back to her commanders table with Leo and a brown haired boy, probably Marx.

"Have any idea what job you want, Emmy?" Hawk ask. I turn to face him and raise an eyebrow.

"Job?" I repeat. He nods.

"Everyone here has to work to warn their keep. There are nine jobs that will be assigned to you, and next week you will have one day to try out each job," Hawk states. I nod and look around the room.

"Well what jobs are there?" I ask, trying to get a general image of the people here. There seem to be more men than girls, probably 60 men and 30 or 40 girls living here. Most of them well built.

"…sloppers….gardeners…baggers…runners-"

"Runners?" my gaze snaps back to him and my full attention is on Hawk. He smirks and chuckles a bit.

"Seem to get a kick out of that, huh?" he asks. I glare and hit his arm.

"What is a runner?!" I exclaim. He looks towards the large window that takes up most the room across on the wall. I look out too as a few people come sprinting through the doors and not stopping until they reach a large dark brick building across the greens.

"They seem to be coming in later than usual now," Sophie states.

"Haven't you heard? Without Marx it's a bit chaotic. They just came in before the doors closed," Hawk replies. I begin to stand up and take one step towards the window.

"Close? What do you mean close?" I ask. Hawk stands up and follows me to the window.

"See those large doors there? Snap shut every night." He states. I shake my head and watch with intense curiosity.

"That's impossible, they look like they are over hundreds of years old. And there…huge." I state. Hawk nods and watches with me, arms crossed and waiting. There is no way they could close. No way. It would take a lot of mechanical work. Strength, they can't…

"Oh my god," I whisper in awe, as slowly, but surely, the doors move together, then snapping shut. I step back, my gaze still locked on the doors.

"Hawk," I mumble. He turns to face me.

"Cool right?" he smirks. I look at him, my jaw still dropped as a new question begins to form in my mind, blowing away all others that preludes me before.

"Hawk, why do the doors close," I whisper, "what are they meant to keep out…"


End file.
